


Трудности общения

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: Небольшое хулиганство в честь КС-дня))))





	Трудности общения

– Всё, меня это уже достало! – Доктор Маккой неистово метался по лазарету и, заламывая руки, то и дело грозно зыркал на Джима.

Сам Джим предпочитал пережидать бурю в смиренном молчании, прерываемом лишь редкими тяжёлыми вздохами. Но, кажется, тактику он выбрал неверную. После очередного такого манёвра Маккой бросился к ящику, битком набитому коробочками с пилюлями, и принялся выкидывать их на стол.

– Вот! – Наконец произнёс Боунз, подсунув Джиму под самый нос загадочный пузырёк. – Одной таблетки хватит, чтобы решить все твои проблемы. И, как следствие, мои тоже.

Он деловито потёр руки и, открутив крышку, достал на свет божий неприметную капсулу, которая с равной вероятностью могла оказаться и витаминами для лемуров, и цианистым калием.

– Ты, конечно, меня извини, – скептически отозвался Джим, решив, что до подвигов Ромео он морально не дорос, а представить старпома в роли Джульетты у него вряд ли получится, – но травить Спока я не буду.

– Это не яд, болван, – вновь разозлился Маккой, – а всего лишь безобидное паралитическое соединение.

Джим хотел было сказать, что в формулировке «безобидное паралитическое соединение» есть что-то неуловимо неправильное, но Боунз уже продолжил свою тираду.

– Результат гарантирую, – радостно пообещал он, став на мгновение очень похожим на демона-искусителя, – несколько секунд, и Спока пришпилит к креслу на четверть часа. А, следовательно, он никуда от тебя не денется, и ты сможешь поведать ему о своей неземной любви во всех ваших тошнотворных подробностях.

Звучало многообещающе, только вот в этом плане был существенный изъян.

– Ага, – отозвался Джим, попытавшись продемонстрировать высокую мораль в комплекте с природным чувством самосохранения, – а когда эффект спадёт он придушит меня своими собственными руками. Нет уж, я лучше как-нибудь сам.

– Как-нибудь сам ты уже пробовал, – фыркнул Маккой, вновь становясь красным от гнева. – И каков был итог? В первый раз он сбежал от тебя в лабораторию наблюдать за делением дрожжей, во второй – ему срочно понадобилось определить процент эластана в корабельных наволочках, а в третий – он и вовсе отправился инвентаризировать свои носки. Так что, похоже, у твоего старпома серьёзная проблема с разговорами, начинающимися со слов «Мне нужно тебе кое-что сообщить». Поэтому если хочешь удержать его на месте – бери пилюлю, добавляй Споку в питьё и дай доброму доктору провести хоть один спокойный вечер, не наполненный обсуждениями трудностей межвидовых взаимоотношений.

* * *

– Всем спасибо, все свободны! – Бодро сообщил Джим, в довольстве наблюдая как, ручеёк высшего офицерского состава выплёскивается в коридор «Энтерпрайза». Совещание прошло как никогда продуктивно, только осталось обговорить некоторые моменты с главным инженером и Ухурой, и тогда оставшееся до грядущего ужина время можно будет считать свободным.

– Извините, капитан, – отчего-то менее жизнерадостно, чем обычно промямлил Скотти, – знаете, мне… То есть нам с мисс Ухурой надо срочно в инженерный, если вы не против, обсудим образовавшийся сквозняк на четвёртой палубе чуть позже.

И не успел Кирк открыть рот, чтобы сказать, что вообще-то против, инженера и связистки как будто сдуло тем самым сквозняком, о котором Джиму так не терпелось поговорить. Зато в кабинете остался всеми забытый Спок. И это было не очень хорошо, точнее это было совсем не хорошо. Потому что, вопреки тому, о чём недавно вещал Маккой, Джим тоже избегал старпома и всеми силами старался не оставаться с ним наедине, если вулканец вдруг менял тактику поведения и вместо игры в прятки с Джимом начинал его преследовать. Так что проблема с разговорами, начинающимися со слов «Мне нужно тебе кое-что сообщить» были не только у вулканца.

Но, между прочим, со стороны Джима опасаться разговоров со Споком было оправданно, ведь и к гадалке не нужно было ходить, чтобы понять, что именно хочет ему поведать старпом: долг вулканца быть на Новом Вулкане, поднимать рождаемость, целину, промышленность и что там ещё поднимают благочестивые граждане своей планеты во время кризиса. А если капитан ничего не знает о том, что кто-то желает покинуть его звездолёт, то соответственно никто этот звездолёт покинуть и не может. Железная логика – не подкопаешься.

Только сейчас молчаливый, нахохлившийся Спок, очевидно, собирался вновь брать корабль стройности умозаключений Кирка на абордаж.

– Может, по чашечке чая? – словно бы вышедший из головидео персонаж рекламы, поинтересовался Кирк. На лице как обычно лучилась задорная улыбка, но вот за привлекательным фасадом скрывались нешуточные страсти. Послушаться совета старого сельского доктора или нет? Маккой, конечно, отличный психолог, но при этом был разведёнкой. Так что, чья бы корова мычала.

– Удовлетворительно, капитан, – согласился Спок, и плохие предчувствия Джима усилились процентов этак на пару сотен. Интересно, насколько будет аморально кинуть докторскую чудопилюлю в старпомовский чай, а потом с воплем «Ты никуда не уйдёшь, ни с «Энтерпрайза», ни из этой комнаты!» выложить всё, что давно держал в себе?

– Я сделаю нам горячий, – невозмутимо заявил Спок, самолично выдвигаясь в сторону репликатора, и тем низвергая в пропасть последние сомнения Джима. Похоже, хитрый вулканец всё-таки решился совершить свое судьбоносное признание об уходе. А иначе с чего бы ему быть таким добреньким? Если не перед самым концом? Своей службы и заодно романтических надежд Кирка.

Джим сунул руку в карман, нащупав пальцами заветную пилюлю. По крайней мере в горячем чае она растворится быстро, не превратившись в какую-нибудь мутную взвесь. Это давало шанс на альтернативный исход, нежели кровавую расправу над капитаном, почуявшего неладное вулканца. Однако не слишком большой. Но чего не сделаешь ради любви!

В горле Джима пересохло, а потому, когда Спок осторожно передал ему дымящийся напиток, он залпом осушил полчашки. Пришло время действовать!

– Спасибо, – просипел Джим, очень надеясь, что не получил ожог гортани и тут же добавил елейным голосом, дабы пресечь зачатки активности оппонента. – Так что ты говорил насчёт системы трубопроводов?

– Я ничего не говорил, – растерялся вулканец, сложив брови домиком.

– Тогда, будь добр, посмотри в последнем отчёте, – небрежно попросил Джим, с замиранием сердца глядя, как невинный старпом отставил чашку в сторону и двинулся к компьютеру выполнять поручение.

Забытый чай призывно дымился на столе, маня кинуть в него что-нибудь противозаконное и паралитическое. Это был момент истины! Сейчас или никогда! Всё или ничего! Любовь или разлука! У Джима задеревенели все мышцы, выдавая нешуточную внутреннюю борьбу, у него рука не поднималась совершить столь коварное преступление. Ноги свело и... Эй! У него в принципе свело ноги!!!

Джим попытался рвануть в сторону, но только закачался вперёд-назад как неваляшка, рискуя свалиться под стол.

– Спо-о-о-к!... – Не то удивлённо, не то возмущённо закричал он, и вынужден был лицезреть бессовестную вулканскую физиономию, начисто лишённую даже грамма стыда. – Быстро признавайся, что ты со мной сделал?

– Уверяю, ничего непоправимого, Джим, – поспешил заверить его Спок, присаживаясь на краешек стула. – Всего лишь последовал совету доктора Маккоя в области человеческих взаимоотношений. И принудил вас к разговору, путём использования одного безобидного паралитического соединения.

Джим открыл рот, кажется, он уже где-то слышал про безобидное паралитическое соединение. Ах, совершенно верно! Одно такое же сейчас было зажато между его скрюченными пальцами, так и не добравшись до старпомовского чая. А вот до капитанского чая, судя по всему, оно добралось очень даже успешно!

– Я не могу поверить, что ты сделал это только для того, чтобы не выслушивать мои протесты против твоего ухода с «Энтерпрайза»? – пыхтя от обиды, сообщил Джим. Что ж теперь можно было открыть карты. Всё равно остановить Спока он не мог. В прямом смысле!

Он уже приготовился лицезреть перед глазами падд с оформленным по всем правилам рапортом об отставке, но вместо него неожиданно увидел вулканское лицо, демонстрирующее крайнюю степень возмущения.

– Моего ухода? – переспросил Спок. – Это вы собирались покинуть корабль, прельстившись адмиральской должностью. И игнорировали мои попытки огласить контраргументы: один раз сославшись на необходимость поддержать энсина Чехова в сложный период юношеского гормонального сбоя, во второй раз объяснили невозможность разговора желанием пересадить кактус в каюте лейтенанта Сулу, а в третий и вовсе ограничились словами: «Не время!».

– Так ты не собирался бросать «Энтерпрайз»? – «меня» Джим решил тактично недоговаривать.

– А ты, Джим? – вдруг очень серьёзно поинтересовался Спок.

– Нет! – Выпалил Кирк, – глупо получилось, но теперь, значит, всё по-прежнему? Будем снова обо всём разговаривать, ничего не скрывая?

Спок как-то странно на него посмотрел.

– Думаю, мой ответ будет отрицательным. Я не пошёл бы на поводу у нашего доктора, если бы хотел с вами только разговаривать, пусть и ничего не скрывая.

Теперь аморальный поступок Спока был не только преступным, но и до восторга пугающим. Джим во все глаза уставился на невозмутимое лицо старпома, которое, впрочем, покрылось лёгкой зеленцой.

А потом Спок коснулся его губ своими губами, и даже если бы Джим и не был одурманен чудосредством Боунза, почва из-под ног испарилась бы всё равно.

– Так сколько ещё будет действовать паралич? – спросил он через несколько бесконечно сладостных мгновений.

– Ровно семь минут и двадцать три секунды, капитан, – быстро сообщил Спок, и Джиму ничего не оставалось как, улыбаясь, резюмировать:

– Тогда у тебя есть ровно семь минут и двадцать три секунды, чтобы запереть дверь и избавиться от одежды!


End file.
